Shuriken
|image=Multiple Phantom Shuriken 1.PNG |kanji=手裏剣 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Shuriken |literal english=Sword hidden in the hand |users=Ace, Ken Miyamoto, Kasumi Uzumaki, Ren Hibiki, Obito Uchiha (DP), Menma Uzumaki (HBH), Kasumi Uzumaki, Sawaii Hitomi, Hiruzen, Huugo, Yusuke, Kamizuki Uchiha, Boruto Namikaze (DP), Sasuke Uchiha (DP), Menma Namikaze (Sparks), Kiyoshi (Sparks), Konohamaru Sarutobi (Sparks), Mamaru, Akari Murakami, Mamoru Senju, Naruto Uzumaki (Sparks), Takeda Uchiha, Fuu (Sparks), Shunshin, Otohime Watatsumi, Akira Uchiha, Takeo Hozuki, Naruto Namikaze (Cloud), Ryuuren Sarutobi, Miyako Kurama, Mitarashi Uchiha, Kiyo Uchiha, Dǎiyì,Aoki Hozuki, Shinobu Uchiha, Kenta Kanata,Sora Umiyo, Sylvi Omaki, Hikabo Takamoto, Torimaru Rakuen, Izumi Shibata, Arashi Shishido, Kenshin Takano, Tairo Akiyama, Kuina Nakazawa, Sotan Machida, Esclar Omaki, Skylar Takamoto, Setsuna Sarutobi, Sushi Uchiha, Minato Hyuga, Sakumo Uchiha, Menma Namikaze (NC), Gintoki Ōtsutsuki, Tomoyo, Saito Uchiha, Kagani Hyuga,Taruto Uchiha, Genki, Killua Uchiha, Sarada Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Lumaria Yamanaka, Ryuk Uchiha, Hisashi Hyūga, Itami Sarutobi, Isamu Takema, Karasu Youkai, Tentei Uzumaki, Danzetsu, Boruto Uzumaki (ChidoriSpark27), Juro Uchiha/Dreamscape,Kikatake Uzumaki, Zenjou Kaguya,Mikuru Rinku, Kasai Uzumaki, Kenji Nagashi, Juro Uchiha, Renji Shakuhai, Raiden Narukami, Haroi, Takashi Kagome, Gyobu Uchiha, Ryota Raiden, Gina Uchiha, Danzō Shimura (ChidoriSpark27), Kareha Kurosaki, Yashiro Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Ikari Uzumaki, Tomoyo Kōdona, Itsuki Dairyū, Xaverian, Kogomei Nara, Mizuki Makaze,Jatai Uchiha, Taiga Uchiha, Yu Uchiha,Sakuya, Seki, Aizen Namikaze, Yutaka Uchiha, Kinshiro, Genji, Akagi, Atsuko Minori, Shuhei Kyoraku, Hideyoshi Nara, Kamikaze Kamikure, Akira Hiroshima, Mii Hōzuki, Heisuke, Alvaro, Magai, Uzume Arashi, Hiroshi Kyōya, Kokuō Uchiha, Kimi Uchiha, Ayame,Yoru Uchiha, Hayazumo, Kōi Fūma, Itami Uchiha, Haru Hyūga, Takashi Kazami, Akio Senju, Bhav Hyuga, Omega Uchiha, Munetoshi, Soru Kurama, Zade Kotaba, Shishinki Kokushibyō, Genki Heike, Haito Uchiha, Taka Kaze, Kazumi Uchiha, Higro Yakusumi, Hana Saitō, Nao Saitō, Yamazaki Saitō, Makoto Nakaze, Haku Nazake, Malina Nazake, Luka Nazake, Kane Uzumaki, Ichiro Kurosawa, Jeiku Sansado, Inao Asami, Asuka, Raikū Murciélago, Shinobu Tasaka, Sanrantaru Heizen, Redaichi, Tao-Long, Kinsago Nara, Kōji Nakano, Fuku, Shoji Kengen, Eimii Runō, Niyya Korimachi, Kasō,Hono Niku, Kenno Sagii, Tadashimura, Ume, Rokkaku Iwabi, Gekietsu, Midori Keiko, Hana Terumi, Anya, Hisana, Daichi (Mallory), Mai, Shun Kimoko, Gōka Hōzuki, Kaori Nakamura, Shino Morino, Miko Hōseki, Shizune Uchiha, Mira Terumi, River Kohaku, Raiheku Tazikame, Ryū Hyūga, Kenshin Uzumaki, Yukai, Ryū Uzumaki, Kenji Hatake, Shōju Hyūga, Kyouji Otonashi, Subaru Shinozaki, Taiyō Senju, Kemuri Sukiru, Sora Yajuu, Rakon Nara, Nisemono, Senhime, Ketsuya Kazami, Minobu Tetsuhara, Stryse Kazuto, Meimei Uchiha, Kisei Kumo/Childhood, Kisei Kumo/Adulthood, Tabikarasu, Enpa Tsuyujimo, Deidrich Albverdich, Tsuki Namikaze, Kazuma Aburame, Hayato Himura, Kibishī Masakari, Murasaki Meigetsu, Maomi Hōzuki, Taiga Rinku, Yuri Kōdona, Isagiyo, Tsuna Uchiha, Nora Murakami, Ruika Kishiraku, Yosuke Satsuki, Michi, Akira Yamada, Asura Uzumaki/Genin, Taichi, Kaito Hisakawa, Bobu Nomi, Korosen Nara, Shikizaki Hyuga, Shunsui Uzumaki, Azumi Hyūga, Sōma, Canaan, Sakae, Batou, Kōga Nara, Seitoshi, Takama, Hidou Kyouji, Shina Renton,Hai Uchiha, Yasaki Fūma, Atsuya Himawari,Zen Ue, Hazama Omnikami, Shizuka Unmei, Katsu Unmei, Kintaro Uchiha, Kaito Uchiha, Yui Uchiha (AOTD), Nozomi Uchiha, Sakiko Uchiha, Daisuke Takamine, Naku, Hikari, Aiko Uchiha,Kazushi Uchiha |debut shippuden=Yes |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie |tool classification=Offensive }} Shuriken, like kunai, are one of the most basic ninja weapons. They are sharpened, four-pronged metal stars, and are . Although small with little to no lethal force, they can be used to distract or pin down enemy shinobi. They have an open circle in the center, used for grabbing with a finger, to avoid cutting oneself, or to put thread through. The circle is also beneficial to the weapons overall aerodynamics, ensuring more accurate trajectories.